Forgotten Countries
by Finniecatsvm
Summary: 14 countries that dissapeared for thousands of years ago rise to the surface, meeting new countries and old, making friends and foes, and becoming reunited with their old allies. Their country names are based off of Gods btw. (Rated T because swearing may be involved.) Requests are available for this story.
1. Mercurius

Mamizou twirled the black and golden umbrella in the grasp of her black gloves as she watched her people run for shelter from the heavy rain from the corner of her bright red eyes. Mamizou recalled the events that happened at her first World Meeting and grimaced. The other countries were all basically morons except some of the elder ones and some exceptions. Mamizou wasn't a new country, no, she was one of fourteen forgotten countries. She is the personification of the country, "Mercurius" which is located near the country of "Vulcanus", whom she was allied with during some of the ancient wars. Mercurius is a average sized landmass full of many thick forests and rivers and small, peaceful towns.

The blonde looked down to her black flats and sighed. Today was another depressing day to her, she tried to make friends with the other countries but ended up scaring most of them. She wasn't exactly a nice lady nor a mean one, she was rather polite, soft spoken, quiet, but very hot tempered and got annoyed easily.

She paused and looked back before she climbed up the narrow stairs and unlocked the door to her home. She stepped in and shut the wooden door slowly behind her. Mamizou folded her umbrella and leaned it next to the door. Soon after settling down into her home and putting on her black widow pajamas, she crawled into her covers and immediately fell asleep in the thick, warm mass.

.:Timeskip brought to you by Mamizou teaming up with Yuka from Touhou and killing everyone cause thats just how she is:.

The blonde shot her now bloody red eyes opened as the sound of glass breaking echoed all the way to her darkened room. She slowly got out of bed and grabbed the pistol that rested behind her doll and bestfriend, Yamame and walked out of her room slowly. She looked up and down the hallway and continued making her way to the living room where the sound was emitting from. She stuck the front of the gun around the left corner and jumped out from behind it quietly. She raised one of her thin eyebrows and lowered her gun, her hands still grasping the firearm tightly. She walked towards the tanned body that rested upon her couch and furrowed her eyebrows as the sound of snoring penetrated her ears.

_Are you kidding me?_ She thought as she tiptoed around the white couch and raised her gun up, she brought it down fast and hit the brunette's head with the butt of the weapon, creating a loud crack. The man screamed a fell off the couch, clutching his head, rolling around on the ground below her, and whining very loudly with a mix of 'Ve's' in his sobs. Mamizou lifted her leg up and stepped down quickly onto his stomach to hold him still. She leaned in and put the gun to his head as he began to hack and cough at the pressure on his stomach. "You better have a good reason for breaking into my house and sleeping on my furniture." She practically hissed in his tearstained face. "VeIm-asosorry!Pleasedon't-ahurtme!Doistutoldmetocomeovertoyourcountryan-". Mercurius put her hand over his mouth and slowly stepped off him. She still kept the gun to his head though. She looked to the open window next to the door and looked back to the Italian. " Repeat that, slowly." She put alot of emphasis on the word. The man took a deep breath, "My-a friend, Doitsu, told me to-a come to your house and-a ask you to become allies with the-a Axis!". He quickly sat up and continued, "But-a when I came in, I-a got really tired and I-a took a siesta on-a your couch."

Mami lowered her gun and put a hand on her narrow hips. "So, your a member of the Axis?" She asked as she held out a hand to him. He put his hand in hers and stood up quickly. He smiled, "Si! My name's-a Italy or you-a could call me, Feliciano! And Japan is a member too and his name is-a Kiku!" he said loudly. Mami put a finger to her bottom lip and thought for a moment. "Fine. I'll join." She said as she turned her back to him. "But," she went on "you will take me to them tomorrow." Mami walked over to the open window and shut it. She looked at Italy through his reflection on the glass and smiled a little at the thought of friendship. "You sleep on the couch after your done picking up the pieces of the vase you broke." She said as she walked back to her room with her gun still in hand... Feli left the glass all over the floor and ended up sleeping in her bed, naked of course, which earned him a punch in the nose. This was the beginning to a _wonderful_ friendship...


	2. Pluto

Seirela looked down to the teacup in her pale hands and stared at her reflection. She lifted the cup slowly up to her thin lips and opened her chocolate eyes before she took a sip to meet that of amber ones. She raised an eyebrow and set her cup down. "_Gleidoni._" she spoke in her native tongue as the feminine-looking male stepped back. "Ni hao! My name is China aru." He flashed her a wide smile

China pulled out a chair and sat next to the woman. "So are you a new country aru?" Pluto shook her head and smiled, showing her small fangs. "_Dei,_ I am but one of the forgotten countries." She responded as she glanced down to the marionette in her lap. China looked down to the black and white doll and shivered as he stared into it's eyeless sockets. "Forgotten countries?" he questioned as he turned his head back up to her. Seirela took a deep breath and nodded once more. "Do I need to explain the obvious?" She glared darkly at him. The elder nation sweat dropped and shook his hands defensively in front of him. "No need to be rude aru!" Before she could respond a obnoxious voice interrupted their conversation.

The blonde leaned over Pluto's left shoulder, "Who's being rude, China?" The elder grunted and shook his head, "No nevermind aru." The American shrugged and look over to the angry brunette who was glaring daggers at him front the corner of her now red eyes. "So, who are you dudette?" Seirela's expression dropped and she stood up. "I am Pluto." She glared once more at the blonde, "That is all you must know about me." She patted down her black and white lacy dress and looked over to the young and old powerful nations. "Is there anything you must ask me before I take my leave?" America jumped in front of her, nearly knocking the table over in the process. "Dude, you should join the Allies! I'm the hero, America!" The female furrowed her eyebrows and twirled the marionette in her hands. "Fine, but you must stop screaming in my ear. You're going to make them bleed."

.: Timeskip brought to you by Seirela playing with the undead :.

During the conference Pluto ended up punching a certain Frenchman in the nose, becoming friends with Russia and Belarus (somehow), threatened to kill a few nations, and got reunited with her old friend, Mercurius. Now, Pluto was at Japan's home with England and Japan, drinking tea and chatting about their countries. England glanced down to the doll laying down on her dress and looked back up to her. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you always carry around that marionette?" He asked, setting down his cup. Pluto smiled softly, "This is a gift I was given from a friend of mine." her smile grew wider with her lie. "I like to carry it around everywhere I go." Japan and England both nnodded and continued to drink.

After a few minutes of silence, Seirela placed down her cup slowly and stood up to bow. "_Tonakosig _for the tea and allowing me into your home." Japan smiled as did England too. "It was nice spending time with you, Pruto-san." Said Kiku with a small smile. England stood up too and thanked Kiku as well before following Pluto out the door. Arthur put his hands in his pockets and looked over to her. "Well, um, Seirela?" He said quietly. She stopped walking but her puppet kept swinging from the strings. "Would you mind coming over to my home one day with the Allies?I would really like for you to build a better bond with them...Even frogface..." He smiled and walked over to her side. She stayed silent but nodded and began walking with him side by side into the night.


End file.
